


Happy Birthday Regina

by magicsophicorn



Series: Three's not a crowd (until the Charmings arrive) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets a birthday surprise from Emma and Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Regina

Regina opened the front door and entered her house. It had been a long day at work and she was looking forward to a quiet relaxing evening.

She stopped abruptly.

Sitting on the floor in the middle of her hallway was a large bouquet of flowers in a beautiful vase.

Regina frowned in confusion. Who had left her flowers? How had they gotten in the house?

She cautiously approached them, wary for some kind of trick, like a sleeping spell. But there appeared to be no danger. Regina picked up the small card nestled in the flower stems.

_Happy Birthday Regina._

It didn't say who it was from.

Regina smiled. They must be from Henry. He was the only one who really knew when her birthday even was. She'd never particularly celebrated it, she'd had no reason to, and no one to celebrate it with.

Henry was spending the night with his grandparents but he must have popped round to drop them off.

She picked the flowers up and carried them in to the dining room.

She nearly dropped the vase in surprise when she entered the room.

The dining table was beautifully laid for a meal for three, there were more flowers on the table, as well as candles. There was a bottle of Regina's favourite wine open and the meal was Regina's favourite; steak. Sitting at the table, smiling at her, were Ruby and Emma.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Regina!" they both said in unison.

Regina was overwhelmed. No one other than Henry had ever bothered to do anything for her birthday before, and now here were Emma and Ruby in her house, giving her flowers and her favourite meal.

She'd only recently started thinking of Emma and Ruby as her friends. The two of them had been best friends ever since Emma had first come to town and spent a lot of time together, be it just hanging out at home or going out. A few months ago Emma had invited Regina to go to a bar with her and Ruby, and even though Regina had been hesitant at first, she'd gone along and had a great time. It didn't take long for Emma and Ruby to start including Regina in all their activities, and Regina was revelling in how good it felt to be included and wanted. To have friends.

"You two did this for me?" She asked, trying not to cry, "Thank you. It's wonderful."

Emma smiled like she understood exactly what was going on in Regina's head.

"Sit, eat, before it gets cold!" Ruby said with a similar smile.

Regina sat and Emma poured her a glass of wine.

The steak was excellent and Regina instantly knew that Ruby had done the cooking, not Emma. The fact that her kitchen wasn't in flames was all the evidence that was needed for that.

The three of them chatted away as they ate and drank and Regina thought it was, without doubt, the best birthday she'd ever had.

After dinner they all moved to the living room with a glass of cider.

"Thank you both again for this evening," Regina said, "it means a lot to me that you did this for me."

Ruby and Emma glanced at each other and nodded. Regina frowned in confusion.

"Regina, there's something Ruby and I wanted to ask you," Emma said, and Ruby picked up where she'd left off. "I'm sure you've realised by now that Emma and I have a… special relationship."

Ruby licked her lips.

Regina had had her suspicions, but hadn't known for sure until now. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"Regina you've become an important part of our friendship and we wanted to ask you to be part of the rest of our relationship as well, if you want to," Emma said, resting her hand on Regina's knee.

Ruby moved to sit on the other side of Regina. "But if you don't want to that's absolutely fine, and we want to reassure you that if you say no then you'll still be part of our friendship, just like before, absolutely nothing will change."

Regina struggled to understand what they were asking. She thought she knew, but they couldn't possible be… Could they?

"I.." Regina swallowed hard, "I don't understand." 

Emma leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her cheek, Ruby leaned in and kissed the other. Neither of them pulled away, their faces still millimetres from Regina's.

"I think you do," Emma whispered, her breath tickling Regina's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you want us to stop?" Ruby whispered on the other side, causing the exact same reaction.

Regina gasped for breath. She should tell them to stop. She should. But she didn't want to.

"No, no don't stop," Regina breathed.

Instantly Emma was nibbling on her right earlobe and Ruby was nuzzling at the left side of her throat and Regina surrendered herself completely to whatever was about to happen.

Emma cupped her cheek with her hand and turned her face towards her and kissed her deeply. Regina felt Ruby's mouth leave her neck and soon she felt soft hands pushing her skirt up her legs. Regina shifted, making it easier for Ruby to push her skirt completely up to her waist.

Regina gasped into Emma's mouth and Ruby ran her tongue over her panties.

"Mmm, you're so wet, Regina," Ruby drawled, and Regina felt Emma smile against her mouth.

"She has that effect on me too," Emma mumbled, before kissing her again and sliding her hands up under Regina's shirt.

Ruby pulled Regina's underwear to the side and started licking and sucking at her exposed flesh.

Regina moaned at the sensations of Emma's tongue in her mouth and Ruby's tongue on her clit. It was overwhelming.

Somehow Emma managed to start massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples in time with Ruby's swipes of her tongue along her slit and over her clit.

Regina grabbed Ruby's head with one hand, and the back of Emma's neck with the other.

It didn't take long for the two women to bring Regina to the most earth-shattering climax she'd ever experienced in her life.

Regina panted as she came down from her high, and when she eventually opened her eyes Ruby and Emma were kissing passionately in front of her.

"She tastes like you. Tastes good," Emma said with a grin, turning back to Regina.

"That. Was. Incredible." Regina panted, completely unable to speak properly still.

Emma and Ruby sat back down on either side of her and snuggled into her side.

"Happy birthday, Regina," Ruby whispered, kissing her on the cheek again.

"And here's to many more," Emma said, doing the same.


End file.
